The Final Level
by pencilham
Summary: The humans, trolls, and ghosts met to defeat Lord English. Little did they know that there was much more to their journey than that. Credit for Homestuck and its characters goes to Andrew Hussie and his merry men. And some women. I don't really know. I'm sure it may contain both. Or maybe even a horse or two. Going to be visiting several ships.


You wake up in your bedroom in a daze, and look around at your movie posters looking dramatically into the distance. Your room is unnaturally clean, but you give it no second thought as you walk into the hallway and down the stairs. You step on something sandy—oh dear. Nana's urn seems to have been turned over and her ashes spilt onto the floor. You try your best to get what's left of her pile into the cracked pot, and smell the warm aroma of hell's shit blocks wafting out of the kitchen. Seriously, always with the damned cakes. Does he ever get sick of it? You peek into the source of the wretched smell and see your dad whipping up another twenty or so cakes. He looks up and gasps, taking a few steps back. What is it? Did you have something on your face? You take a closer look at your father and realize that it seems that he has been crying for a very long time. Without any time to spare he runs to you and picks you up, repeating "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry John. I love you so much." What is with him? Did something happen?

"Uh.. What's wrong?" you squeak through the tightness of your father's embrace. "Did something happen?" You persist, but he doesn't say anything other than "I love you John, so so much." After a few moments you shrug and hug him back, saying "I love you too, Dad." Warm drops slowly patter onto your head. Your father lets you go and kneels down to get eye level with you. He looks stern and holds your head in his hands, as if to make sure that you're really there, that he's not just imagining things.

"John!"

That's strange.. Did that voice come out of Dad's mouth?

"John.. John oh my God.."

A train figuratively hits you. It feels as if 100 tons of metal slapped you right in the face and left you on the side of the train tracks for the various wildlife to sample at their pleasure.

"John wake up please wake up"

A blond haired boy is holding up your head and yelling at you. Why is he yelling at you?

"John for the love of God get _up_!"

Wait.. The blond haired boy.. his name is Dave.. Right..? You painfully open your eyes and see your reflection in his sunglasses. "D..Dave..?"

"Yes it's Dave so can we get a move on?!"

Move on.. Move on from what? You look down at your blood-stained shirt and a million memories flood your brain. And so does the pain from whatever hit you before. A loud thud flops not too far from you.

"fef oh fef im so sorry you havve to go on hes not stoppin he he's comin fef"

The boy continues to writhe in pain as he shouts into the emptiness around him.

"fef GO they cant get me im already…im already dead right…they cant kill ghosts.."

He feels around for his moirail but grasps nothing. He turns onto his side and starts wailing. Dave runs over to pick him up too.

"Jesus fuck let's get out of here!" Dave yells while trying to drag you and Eridan away. The troll jerks and starts to claw at Dave's arm.

"NO DAVVE WWE CANT LEAVVE FEF… FEFS IN THERE I KNOWW IT SHELL BE COMIN OUT ANY MOMENT NOW WWE HAVVE TO.. WWE HAVVE TO WWAIT!"

"FEF'S DEAD AND SO ARE A LOT OF THE OTHER GHOSTS WE HAVE TO LEAVE _NOW_!"

Dave drops you and tries to get a better hold onto Eridan, who twisted away and tried to crawl back to the cave. A monstrous crack stops them both in their tracks. Dave bolts away from Eridan and grabs your collar to put you back on your feet. "John let's go!" he hastily utters trying to help you regain your balance. Another crack from behind you, and then a blinding white light. You look behind and see that Eridan tried to attack the green monster with a blast from his wand. The young troll wilts and screams as Lord English gently picks him up and places him into a bag. You summon a great gust of wind to pick up you and your friend, but you fly straight into the great thing's chest.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE" booms in your head as you and Dave are thrown into the cherub's sack. It's dark.


End file.
